Love and mercy
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El amor había invadido Underground, Frisk era un completo testigo de ello.


**Notas: ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es obra de Toby Fox.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, (esqueleto x humano?) Frisk male. Chara female. Yuri. Hetero. Incesto.**

 **Pareja Principal** **: Sansrisk.**

 **Parejas mencionadas/secundarias** **:**

 **Muffet x Papyrus (Dulce tiene la culpa! :´v ella me hizo amarlos).**

 **Grillby x Gaster (ellos son mi perdición 7w7).**

 **Fuku girl x Skeaboard girl (Gill x Sky xD hermosas lesbis –w-)**

 **B x su hermana coneja (que? El yuri y el incesto me pueden).**

 **Asgore x Toriel (Yo sí creo que habrían vuelto 7u7).**

 **Mad Dummy x Shyren (hermosamente lindos!)**

 **Nicepants (Yo se que también los aman eme)**

 **Mk x Temmie (es un amor que la ONU no aprueba pero…me vale!)**

 **Mettaton x Nasptablook (yaoi e incesto. Que decirles :v)**

 **RoyalGuard01 x RoyalGuard02 (casi nadie los menciona y yo que los amo :´v)**

 **Undyne x Alphys (jujujuju mi otp lésbica 7u7)**

 **Catty x Bratty (yo se que esas dos tienen algo e-e)**

 **Chasriel (Mi mayor otp hetero! Wiii)**

 **Love and mercy.**

Cuanto tiempo ya había transcurrido desde que finalmente todos probaron la libertad? No estaba del todo seguro, pero al menos era un hecho de que las cosas habían ido mejorando y continuaban mejorando para todos, humanos y monstruos.

Ambas partes finalmente parecían ir acostumbrándose los unos a los otros, la armonía y confianza iba creciendo así como el miedo se convertía en un fantasma lejano.

Fue así como lentamente habían llegado hasta el día de hoy, un 14 de febrero; el día del amor y la amistad; un día en el que supone todo debería ser dulce y lleno de afecto, mientras que para él no era más que una donde los nervios y la culpa lo carcomían.

Nervios; por aquel día en particular en donde tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo aun mas especial por aquellos que rondaban en su inocente corazón de 14 años.

Culpa, por todas sus acciones y decisiones que tomó durante aquella ruta genocida que nadie más que él mismo, Chara o Asriel …Sans… Sus acciones habían sido tan horribles y crueles que no dejaban de avergonzarlo y atormentarlo en pesadillas en ocasiones. Aun sin la constante voz de Chara aquello seguía sobre sus hombros. Con todo esto, aun tenía cara para hacer algo en el día del amor?

A veces sentía que en verdad no se merecía participar en aquel final feliz; le aterraba la posibilidad de que todos algún día lo supieran y abandonaran…temía tanto, y aun así, el alivio llegaba sobre si con el apoyo de su mami Toriel, las amables sonrisas de su nuevo hermano adoptivo y el trato dulce de aquel perezoso saco de huesos.

Lo hacían sentir tan bien recibido y aceptado a pesar de todo, que a veces aun se preguntaba que había hecho para haber tenido la suerte de haberlos conocido.

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento mientras un aroma dulce llegaba a sus fosas nasales, alertándole de sus pendientes del día. Lanzo una mirada al cronometro y se acerco cuidadoso, ya con los guantes para hornear puestos.

Tal y como la receta de su madre había indicado, sus galletas de chocolate ya estaban listas.

"Espero les gusten a todos" había pensado luego de pedir prestado el libro de recetas a Toriel. Desde mucho tiempo atrás ya había comenzado a practicar su cocina con su ayuda; consideraba que hoy era un día perfecto para poner a prueba dichas habilidades adquiridas.

No se había levantado tan temprano en vano. Sería una sorpresa para todos a la hora de cenar…excepto para uno.

Se sonrojo ligeramente de solo pensarlo, mientras terminaba de sacar las galletas y preparaba las pequeñas cajas con moños que había hecho junto a Mettaton, Alphys y Shyren días atrás. Había una para cada uno de sus amigos, con una pequeña cinta de color diferente para cada uno.

Sus padres querían hacer una fiesta por aquella fecha tan especial que apenas comenzaban a conocer, allí podría entregárselas a todos si quisiera, pero para este "monstruo" en especifico, deseaba probar dárselo en una forma más…intima y especial.

No estaba seguro de cómo ni cuándo, pero eso planeaba.

Por ello mismo, no dudo ni un instante en cuanto terminó de prepararlo todo y salió de su hogar solo dejando una nota en la cocina; con una cajita de galletas blanca y listón azul.

Primero comenzó su búsqueda en el hogar de aquellos hermanos esqueletos. No quería molestarlos tan temprano si es que aun seguían dormidos, por lo que intento asomarse en alguna ventana, pero no vio señales de Sans; pero si de un par que no esperó para nada.

_fufufu! Espero que sean de tu agrado querido-canturreo alegremente cierta reina araña mientras ofrecía un pequeño paquete de donuts de araña a su acompañante.-tiene jarabe de chocolate encima, creí que te gustarían! Hihihi- comentó con una misteriosa pero cariñosa sonrisa.

De esas que solo ella sabía hacer.

_OH! NO DEBISTE MOLESTARTE MUFFET! SE VEN DELICIOSOS!-exclamó con emoción el esqueleto mientras aceptaba el obsequio.-YO TAMBIEN QUISIERA HABERTE DADO ALGO…-murmuró con cierta pena.

Ambos se encontraban acomodados en el sofá frente a la televisión, aparentemente compartiendo un poco de té y…spagettis?

_descuida Papy, con tus deliciosos spagettis y tu compañía es más que suficiente-respondió besando su mejilla con dulzura, antes de continuar lo que parecía una cita.

Con todo esto ante sus ojos, Frisk solo se sonrojó y retrocedió, dispuesto a darles más privacidad. Era más que obvio que Sans no estaba en casa. De ser así, seguramente estaría en medio de la joven pareja, listos para arruinarles la cita con tal de proteger "la inocencia de su hermano", como sobre protectoramente solía excusarse.

Para el humano en realidad, mas allá de haberlo sorprendido, le parecía que se veían lindos juntos, aunque Sans no lo superara ya con todos esos 5 meses saliendo.

"Estará en Grillby´s entonces…?" consideró al tomar en cuenta. Sus visitas a aquel bar habían aumentado desde que Papyrus consiguió novia.

Sin embargo, tampoco estaba allí. De hecho, al entrar, aparentemente no había nadie aunque…se oía algo en la cocina?

_Y-ya basta! ¿Q-que pasa si entra alguien..?-escuchó una queja más adentro, solo para ser acallada por las palabras de su acompañante.

_Tranquilo…no entrara nadie. Estará cerrado todo el día, por lo que podre dedicarme completamente a ti…-murmuro con calma, antes de aparentemente silenciar de forma desconocida para Frisk, al otro presente.- Grill saldrá con Sky a la superficie y sabes que tus hijos estarán ocupados…vamos cariño…dame algo de amor. Estoy _ardiendo_ por ti…

_y-ya cállate! Solo sigue…antes que me arrepienta…-masculló, aunque no sonaba muy molesto.

Mentiría si dijera que no reconocía de quienes se trataban.

Un fuerte rubor creció en su rostro ante lo siguiente que comenzó a escuchar, así que tomó la sabia decisión de retirarse.

"E-esto es cosas de adultos…n-no quiero saberlo…" pensó al salir, asegurándose de paso de terminar por colocar el cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta. Para que nadie más cometiera su misma indiscreción.

Sans habría pasado antes por aquí también y llegó a verlos? Quizás…suponiendo ello, comenzaba a considerar que el pobre vago no estaba teniendo un muy buen día.

Primero Paps, y luego Gaster. Vaya, el amor si estaba en el aire.

Soltando una leve risa ante ese pensamiento, siguió su búsqueda por Snowdin. No tuvo gran éxito pero al menos pudo vislumbrar que muchos lo estaban pasando muy bien, incluso creyó ver a B junto a su hermana compartiendo un chocolate caliente mientras se sentaban en las escaleras del local de la más joven. Al parecer disfrutarían el día juntas.

Al verlas, Frisk no pudo evitar pensar que les recordaban a sus padres. Desde que Toriel finalmente cedió una nueva oportunidad al nervioso rey, este había hecho hasta lo imposible por ir enamorándola de nuevo. Tanto a él como a sus hermanos les constaba que iba funcionando, pues sabían que ese día habían quedado para un romántico almuerzo a solas en el jardín del castillo, donde se rumoreaba que muchos años atrás, ambos monarcas compartieron su primera cita.

"Unas pocas citas más, y oficialmente tendré un papi nuevo!"

Luego de ello, ya dejando las heladas tierras subterráneas, aventuro sus pasos hacia Waterfall. Curiosamente no vio señales del esqueleto en su puesto, por lo que supuso que podría o estar en la sala para "ver estrellas" o en algún otro puesto. A veces se preguntaba cómo alguien tan vago podría tener tantos trabajos…o como alguien aun sabiendo esto lo contrataba. Y es que su pereza ya no era secreto de nadie.

Entre curiosas miradas, siguió buscando. Aquel bello lugar era enorme, por lo que no era raro ver a muchas parejas compartir algún paseo cerca. Fue en medio de ello en que, al ir a dar un vistazo a aquella banca apartada; que había descubierto en su primera ruta; no se sorprendió del todo al encontrar a Mad Dummy junto a Shyren.

Esta última parecía estar cantando suavemente a su lado, en lo que el malhumorado maniquí la escuchaba con una calma nunca antes vista.

Casi sentía que estaba presenciando un milagro, que seguramente terminaría con el hecho pedazos si es que llegaba a interrumpirlos. La sirena era dulce y amable, todo lo opuesto a lo que uno podría esperar de Mad Dummy.

No quiso arruinarles el momento, así que opto por alejarse, con una profunda ternura hacia ellos.

"Mad Dummy y Shyren? Quien lo diría…"pensó al recorrer el sendero de flores ecos.

Siguió con calma todo el trayecto, encontrándose con alguno que otro amigo: como aquel vendedor de helados que pasaba un ameno rato entre helados con Burgerpants, aunque este último intentaba ocultar que se estaba divirtiendo. También vio a lo lejos a Mk jugando con Temmie a las atrapadas, con algunos dulces como premios al ganador por lo que pudo entender al verlos reír mientras el pequeño dinosaurio se los entregaba con la boca.

Todos parecían tener con quien pasar san Valentín al parecer.

Incluso vio a Nasptablook en su granja de caracoles junto a Mettaton, en una especie de día de campo; aunque el look de la súper estrella destacara por encima de la ocasión; ambos parecían divertirse mucho.

Eso lo alegraba, era al menos una señal de que los buenos sentimientos proliferaban armoniosamente en el subsuelo.

Una vez logro salir de Waterfall y aun seguía sin señales de Sans, llego incluso a considerar que Sans se había esfumado al no verlo en el puente. En donde se había metido? Estuvo incluso cerca de tantear su suerte en la guardia real, pero cierto par parecía estar ocupados ardiente y románticamente cerca de los límites del núcleo.

Frisk ni siquiera intentó curiosear esta vez, no quería tener un trauma severo, aunque era feliz de ver que su primer intento de casamentero fue exitoso.

También intentó ir a hablar con Alphys pero se contuvo al recordar que esta le había mencionado que Undyne la invitó a una cita en la playa. No encontraría a nadie.

Sin más opciones, solo suspiro y siguió su lento avance. En parte no era tan malo, era como revivir su aventura, pero de una forma nostálgica y divertida. Ver a todos tan felices le recordaban que al final de todo, tomó buenas decisiones.

En el resto del camino tampoco tuvo tanta suerte, pero al menos pudo reír al ver a Catty y Bratty dar un paseo en los alrededores del hotel de Mettaton. Cada día parecían más acarameladas que nunca. Algo le decía que quizás para esta noche ya no serian solo amigas…

Para cuando llegó al castillo del rey, hasta tuvo que cuidar no hacer ruido para no interrumpir a cierto parte de príncipes que compartían coronas de flores entre risas. En qué momento se le adelantaron? Solo ellos sabrían. Y no los interrumpiría solo para averiguarlo, no quería el cuchillo de la humana contra su cuello.

Continuó un rato mas hasta salir a la superficie. Suspiro molesto.

_donde se habrá metido ese huesos flojos?!- se quejó en voz alta, para cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombre.

_Oye Kiddo, me buscabas?-rio un poco al sorprenderlo. Estaba dormido al borde de unas rocas para cuando lo escuchó y decidió acercarse-necesitas algo del viejo Sans?

_Sans! C-como? Donde habías estado toda la mañana?

_oh…vine aquí temprano. Paps iba a tener su…cita…-masculló algo desdeñoso-y el viejo mantendría a Grillby ocupado, así que di un paseo y me quede dormido aquí. Nada raro –rio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Típico de Sans.

_Porque? Me necesitas por algo…?-tanteó, extrañamente curioso. O quizás solo fueron imaginaciones suyas.

El humano soltó un suspiro, algo apenado y ansioso a la vez. Finalmente había llegado el momento que buscaba, y a pesar de los nervios iníciales, luego de ver a tantos amigos felices, supo que quizás era un buen momento.

_La verdad es que yo…

El amor abundaba en Underground, al igual que el perdón y la comprensión. Eso fue algo que Frisk aprendió ese día, y jamás olvidaría.

Su esquelético novio no se lo permitiría.

 **Notas finales: Hola que tal? Espero que este día de san Valentín la estén pasando bien! Aquí regresando con un corto oneshot por esta fecha :v (no me resisto al chino x huesitos vago, que decirles xD. Además, quería algo que incluyeran a mis parejas preferidas!**

 **Sé que debería actualizar y todo, pero no me pude resistir. Espero lo perdonen. Prometo ponerme las pilas luego de hoy para volver al ritmo de siempre n.n/**

 **Review?**


End file.
